Maurice (Pokémon)
Maurice (Japanese: ココア Cocoa) is a character in Pokémon Light and Darkness. Depending on which Trainer the player chooses, he will be the player's traveling companion. In Pokémon Twilight, Maurice is a shrine keeper at the Cottoncloud Temple, using his default name. He returns as one of the New Valor Plaza Gym Leaders alongside Miley in Pokémon Hope & Despair. Their Gym is Various. History in the Games Maurice is the descendant of a psychic family chosen by the Dream Pokémon Faerixie to protect a treasure called the Dream Stone from people wishing to abuse Faerixie's powers. However, only his older brother Adina, the Valion City Gym Leader, was born with the psychic powers of their grandmother and the Psychic Elder, Nazli. He and his twin sister Miley decide to leave on a journey to find their own ways to protect the Dream Stone. Pokémon Light & Darkness If the player chooses the girl Trainer, Abha, the player meets Maurice after beating the game's rival Matilda for the first time in Old Port City. Maurice compliments how strong the player's Pokémon are and asks to join them on their journey. His twin sister Miley is found accompanying Matilda when the player and Maurice encounter Matilda again in Cambria Town. In the game, Maurice will give the player advice and information about Pokémon, routes and cities using the "A" button when facing him to talk to him. If the player chooses the boy Trainer, Dunstan, Maurice is replaced by Miley and Maurice accompanies Matilda. Maurice will go by his default name. Pokémon Twilight Pokémon Hope & Despair Maurice is battled in the Despair version. History in the Anime Main Article: ''Morry'' Maurice is nicknamed "Morry" or "Ko-kun" (コ-くん) in Japan, and is a Pokémon Coordinator accompanied by his twin sister Miley, both first appearing in "A Psychic's Twinning!". He and Miley start traveling with their big brother Adina, who is on a pilgrimage from their grandmother, along with Ash, who is challenging the new Emperios League. Characteristics Appearance Maurice is a 17 year old teenager with orchid colored eyes. His skin is peach with a light tan and he has long light brown hair with bangs shading half of his left eye. He longer parts of his hair is split into two ponytails. His eyes are orchid colored. He wears a hickory brown kippah with a dark brown hem lopsided on his right. Personality Maurice is the calmer and slightly more rational of the twins. Gallery List of Pokémon Light & Darkness In Multi Battle First Rival Battle with Miley Twilight Hope & Despair Anime Trivia * Maurice, along with Miley, are the first supporting characters that follow the player on their journey. *In the anime, Maurice's first Pokémon is Phantump. *In the official biography book, Maurice is 70.3 seconds older than Miley and they're both 17 years old. **In Pokémon Twilight, both of them are 21. *Maurice's Japanese name "Cocoa" is a play on how most of his outfit is different shades of brown. Cocoa is chocolate, which is the opposite of vanilla. "Vanilla" happens to be Miley's Japanese name. Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Characters